The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for pulse sampling control and, in particular, to a controller for use with a hot surface igniter (HIS) using a method of pulse modulation based on mains half-cycle pulses as a single power unit.
In modern consumer domestic and industrial electric/electronic goods, low voltage heating devices with reasonable power consumption are becoming more prevalent. These devices range from tiny filament globes to very powerful industrial ovens and heaters.
Technologically, it is much easier and cheaper to make such devices with lower impedance heating elements. But more complicated problems typically arise when driving such loads, as they require the use of a broad range of power transformers with substantially uncontrolled AC currents. Expensive voltage and current regulators or pulse width modulation (PWM) with expensive drivers also need to be typically used.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome at least some of the abovementioned problems or provide the public with a useful alternative.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a controller for hot surface igniters which utilises a more flexible pulse modulation method than hitherto known controllers, based on mains half-cycle pulses as a single power unit.